Don't die in a fire
by Burnbee
Summary: when Mark's trapped while the buildings on fire, who comes to his rescue? none other than Bonnie. some Markonnie fluff. rated for language One shot!


Mark screamed and dove for cover.  
"whoops sorry Mark..." Chica said. Mark peaked out from his cover.  
"whose idea was it to throw knifes as play things again?" Mark ask. everyone pointed to Freddy. Mark shook his head. "stay here. I'll find you guys stuff you can play with." Mark said. he left quickly and came back. he felt like he was getting stufff for kids. he had a bunch of toys in a couple boxes.  
"hey whats that?" Chica ask. Mark ignored her focusing on not dropping the boxes. Bonnie took two of the boxes and set them on the stage. Mark set the other two down.  
"these are play things. have fun." Mark smiled. he watched them poke at the stuff.  
"oh! a ball!" Chica exclaimed. she took off with it to play. Bonnie looked at the stuff.  
"what is this?" Bonnie muttered. he picked the item up and poked it, jumping and dropping it when it moved. Mark chuckled.  
"easy Bonnie, it's a Poi-Chi Robot Dog. it dances." Mark said. Bonnie nodded at the camera and picked it back up. Freddy looked at an item and held it up to the camera. "rubix cube. you try to get the sides all the same color." Mark said. Foxy played with random items untill something caught his attention. he picked up the item.  
"bic?" Foxy muttered. he shrugged and played with the lighter. he took it back to Pirate's Cove and played with it. he accidently caught his curtain on fire, but didn't notice, until the fire alarm went off.  
"huh?" Mark muttered. "whats that?" Mark ask. Bonnie seemed to paused.  
"fire alarm!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy came running from the other end of the building.  
"go! it's on fire!" Foxy exclaimed. they ran for the exit, the building up in flames. Mark yelpped when some hot embers landed on his bare skin but kept running. he ducked over and under things. they got out safely.  
"Bonnie?" Freddy ask.  
"here." Bonnie mumbled.  
"Chica?" Freddy ask. Chica nodded and tried to clean her burnt and singed body. "Foxy?" Freddy ask.  
"yar I'm here." Foxy said, laying on the ground.  
"good we're all here." Freddy sighed.  
"wait, where's Mark?" Chica ask. they looked around.  
"Mark! hold on! i'm coming!" Bonnie exclaimed running back in.  
"Bonnie! don't!" Chica tried, but Freddy held her back.  
"let him." Freddy said blankly. Bonnie looked around.  
"Mark!" Bonnie called. "Mark!" Bonnie shouted. he heard coughing and went towards it. "Mark!?" Bonnie ask.  
"o-over here!" Mark cried. Bonnie ran over. Mark was trapped under a beam, he coughed hard and tried to cover his face. Bonnie quickly got to work trying to get him out. Bonnie managed to get him free and picked him up. Mark held tightly to him as Bonnie fought to get him out of the burning building. Mark coughed and choked on the smoke and fire. he was bleeding, burnt, and probably had several broken bones. he fell unconscious in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie managed to get them both out and everyone gasp at them.  
"yay Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed hugging him.  
"don't hurt Mark, he's got broken bones." Bonnie said laying him down. Foxy listened for a heart beat.  
"he's alive, but he needs a hospital." Foxy sighed. they watched the building burn from the inside out. the building was thankfully, brick, so at least they'd still have a place to live. they quickly scrambled to cover when the firemen came. they took Mark's unconscious body away. Bonnie watched, heart broken, as they took him away.  
"it's okay Bonnie. they'll help him." Freddy whispered softly. Bonnie nodded and sighed leaning on to the building. his left arm instantly fell to the ground.  
"well thats just fantastic." Bonnie muttered. he noticed he sounded funny. "what the Fazbear?" Bonnie muttered.  
"yer face be gone." Foxy said shocked. Bonnie's ears drooped as he looked at himself. now he would really scare everyone.  
"oh well... as long as Marks okay..." Bonnie said. time flew by. days turned to weeks turned to months. after six months Mark returned limping and bandaged. Mark limped into the building.  
"g-guy's?" Mark ask. everyone instantly ran and hugged him. "wait where's Bonnie?" Mark ask. Freddy pointed. said Rabbit appeared with a brown bag over his head. "what the heck?" Mark laughed. "Bonnie what are you doing?" Mark ask. the others backed up and left the room. Mark's eye brows furrowed and he looked concerned. "Bonnie?" Mark ask.  
"are you okay Mark?" Bonnie ask. Mark noticed he sounded different.  
"yeah I'm fine. what happened to your voice? where's your arm?" Mark ask. Bonnie sighed and took the bag off. Mark gasp and looked worried. "wh-what happened?" Mark ask.  
"the fire..." Bonnie said. Mark frowned and grabed Bonnie and headed for the spare parts room. he searched through the charred remains and found the hatch.  
"there you are!" Mark smiled. he threw open the door and went down into the hidden room. he brought back up an empty Bonnie head. Bonnie seemed to brighten up. "d-do you know how to get that off?" Mark ask. Bonnie nodded and talked him through it. Mark put the knew head on and activated it. Bonnie smiled.  
"thanks Mark." Bonnie said hugging him. Mark nodded and frowned looking at what was left of his arm.  
"I think there's an arm down there... let me check." Mark said. Bonnie sat on the floor waiting. he managed to fix Bonnie up and Bonnie hugged him tightly.  
"thank you Mark!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mark laughed and hugged him back slightly.  
"your welcome. thanks for saving me." Mark said softly. Bonnie hugged tighter. Mark yelpped. "e-easy, my ribs are still a little sore and tender..." Mark said. Bonnie loosened his hold but didn't let go.  
"sorry." Bonnie mumbled. he carried the man out and smiled at everyone.  
"Bonnie! your back!" Chica exclaimed hugging him. Freddy chuckled and Foxy looked like he didn't care, but smiled and nodded at Bonnie when he looked at him. Mark dusted himself off and looked around.  
"what do you guys say we clean this place up?" Mark ask. everyone nodded and they got to work. when they were finished, all the animatronics looked pitiful and nasty. Mark laughed and left. he came back not long later with some car soap and a water hose.  
"whats that stuff for?" Freddy ask.  
"you guys are nasty. I mean, I am too, but I can shower. you guys can't." Mark said. he hooked up the water hose and pulled out several towels. "so, let's start with you Foxy. you look the worst." Mark said. Foxy shook his head and backed up. Mark glared slightly and turned on the water hose, Foxy yelped and put his hands up to the block the water.  
"arrr! what be the big idea?!" Foxy hissed. Mark shut the water off and Freddy covered Foxy in soap, using a scrub brush to clean him. Foxy faught with him.  
"knock it off Foxy!" Freddy said.  
"aye! get yer hand out of there!" Foxy shouted snapping at Freddy. he managed to get Foxy clean and the Fox shook off. everyone laughed when his furr fluffed up. "oh shut up!" Foxy hissed. they dried him with towels and he left. Chica was next, as she was almost as bad as Foxy. she laughed as they cleaned her and dried her. she took off after Foxy. Freddy pretty much cleaned himself, except for his back, which Bonnie got for him. he dried of and thanked Mark, heading off. Bonnie washed himself and tried to get his back. Mark laughed.  
"sit down Bonnie, I'll help you." Mark said. Bonnie nodded and sat down. Mark cleaned his back, back of his head, and his ears. he had Bonnie stand and he cleaned the rest of him. "there. good as new." Mark smiled. Bonnie smiled back and dried off.  
"thanks Mark." Bonnie smiled. Mark nodded and looked at his watch.  
"see you guys tomorrow." Mark waived and took off.


End file.
